


Study Session

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado can't seem to stay awake to study, but luckily Masaomi is there to save the day! Well... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard...
> 
> Aaah it feels nice to post something after so long. And something new at that! This is my first time writing any of these three, o I apologize if there is any awkwardness in their handling... ;;; They are very different from Shizuo and Izaya, hah... But they're just so cute I had to write something!! My perfect precious gang children.
> 
> So anyway! I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos if you do!!

It had been a long day and a long study session. Mikado never gets enough sleep anyway and now he's trying to focus on the book in front of him but his eyes just aren't cooperating. He keeps zoning out and staring at the wall instead. His two partners are trying to help him stay awake, but Masaomi is so easily distractible that Anri has spent more time trying to get him to focus than helping Mikado stay awake. 

Finally Masaomi gets sick of sitting down. In one smooth motion he is on his feet and tugging Mikado behind him. Anri makes a small surprised sound but makes no move to stop them.

"Wha-what are you doing, Masaomi?!"

"Waking you up!" Masaomi is far too cheerful for this time of night as he pulls Mikado with him to turn on some music. Soon the tiny room that is Mikado's apartment is filled with the sound of some obnoxious pop song. Mikado is entirely confused and says so, loudly. Anri is also confused, but keeps quiet, merely watching her boys in slight amusement and trying to ignore her concern.

Masaomi however knows exactly what he's doing as he sways, moving his hips to the beat and holding both of Mikado's hands between them. "Cmon, let's dance. It'll wake you up, trust me!"

"D-dance?" Mikado looks terrified and Masaomi can't help but laugh. Masaomi's laughter just causes Mikado to blush and be even more frazzled; Masaomi has always had the most wonderful laugh after all. "How is dancing going to help? Aren't we just getting very distracted?"

"Of course not! We're just... warming up! We'll get back to studying in a minute." With that Masaomi pulls Mikado into his arms, taking one hand in his and wrapping his arm around Mikado's waist in a typical waltz pose. He smiles at Mikado's blushing face and rubs their noses together. "Stop worrying and dance with me."

Mikado hesitates, glancing at Anri. A silent conversation moves between them, with tiny nods and shakes of the head and barely there changes in their facial expression. It basically amounts to Anri giving permission and then insisting that Mikado go along with it because otherwise Masaomi will never sit back down. He had been fidgeting anyway. Mikado looks slightly panicked and like he wants to sit back down, but in the end he accepts defeat with a sigh.

"Oh... alright. I guess just a bit won't hurt..."

Mikado barely gets to finish his sentence before Masaomi is grinning widely and spinning them around. A small surprised yelp filters past the music. Soon Masaomi is swaying and bobbing and bouncing to the beat, tugging an awkward Mikado along with him. A small smile works it's way onto Anri's face as she abandons her attempts at continuing to study to watch her boys instead, enjoying the close and happy atmosphere.

In typical Masaomi fashion however a new idea forms. He slides over to the table and leans down a bit, holding his hand out for Anri.

"Come on, you too! I want to dance with my beautiful princess along with my prince." 

Masaomi's smile is charming and completely unrestrained and honestly Anri has never quite gotten used to it. She knows Mikado hasn't either and Masaomi knows this as well. He uses it to his advantage far too often not to.

Anri shakes her head, embarrassed. "O-oh no, I can't dance. You two are good though. I'll just watch..." Her voice gets smaller and smaller as she talks. She can see the gears turning in Masaomi's head, see that he's not going to let her say no. But then something she wasn't expecting happens.

"Oh, why don't you join us, Sonohara-san?" Mikado pipes up from behind Masaomi. He's mostly stopped dancing without Masaomi to tug him along, but he's still swaying to the beat just a bit. His smile is sweet and reassuring. "I can't really dance, either. But we're not going to judge you. Masaomi just wants to have fun."

"Yeah! See, this kid has the right attitude!" Masaomi straightens and throws one arm over Mikado's shoulders, pulling him in for a sort of half hug. "And he didn't even want to do it before! Now he's having fun! So c'mon, join us!"

For a moment Anri just looks back and forth between them. Her eyes flick from a smile as big  
and bright as the sun and just as confident and one that is a bit unsure but holds power in it's own way. She loves those smiles. And she has a difficult time saying no to them.

"....I... I guess..."

Two smiles get brighter as both Mikado and Masaomi lean down to grab one of Anri's hands. They pull her up, both being more gentle than they are with each other. Anri isn't fragile but the way they handle her is definitely with respect and almost reverence. She isn't fragile, quite the opposite in fact, but she is a bit timid and neither of them want to scare her too much. She is their princess after all.

Once Anri is on her feet Masaomi quickly gets back to bobbing and bouncing to the beat. Mikado isn't quite as energetic as the other boy but he tries to keep up anyway. Anri is reserved and shy, a bit nervous, but soon even she gets pulled into the atmosphere and sways along with the music, her smile just a bit bigger than usual. It isn't long until they're all laughing and spinning each other around, Masaomi singing every song loudly and obnoxiously. Mikado sings a bit as well, though much quieter, and Anri even hums along. They take turns dancing with each other on the slower songs. Pretty soon a good hour has gone by and they haven't even noticed.

\----

Finally, Mikado can't stay on his feet anymore. As soon as the current song has finished he flops down to the ground, panting and laughing.

"Oh-okay, okay... I can't go any longer." His voice is breathless as he runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. This has gone on way longer than intended anyway."

Anri moves to sit beside him, somehow still as composed and graceful as before, if a bit more breathless. "Yes... I am quite tired as well. Kida-kun has such energy..."

"Oh, you two..." Masaomi plops down as well, his breathing heavy and his smile possibly even wider than before. "How are you tired already? It's only been, what, 15 minutes?"

"It's been nearly an hour!" Mikado exclaims, checking the time on his phone. "I knew we'd get distracted! It's almost midnight..."

"Stop fussing, stop fussing!" Masaomi just waves Mikado's frantic concern off, his tone still casual. "We can still study more. We were planning on going 'til 1 anyway, right? So really, we're not that far off. We're nearly done!"

"What Kida-kun means is that it's good to take breaks. Now you'll be able to focus better." Anri pats Mikado's shoulder gently, trying to be reassuring. Mikado tends to worry greatly about these things after all. Neither her nor Masaomi want Mikado overworking himself too much. He does enough already.

Mikado hesitates, but finally nods. "Well... I suppose you're right." His smile and good mood comes back fairly quickly as Masaomi pats him roughly on the back and gets up to get them some water. "Now we can finish up with these practice questions with better focus. Hopefully." 

"That's the spirit!" Masaomi sets two big glasses of water on the table before plopping down at it. He takes a gulp of his own water and smiles brightly at his partners. "Now lets tackle this practice whatever and put it in a chokehold!"

"Oh, I don't think we need to do anything so violent as that..." Anri smiles softly at Masaomi's antics as she and Mikado move over to the table. "We can just... finish the questions."

"C'mon, Anri-chan, I wanna put it in a chokehold!" Masaomi whines, bouncing up and down a bit. How he still has so much energy is anyone's guess.

"Don't bother Sonohara-san with that nonsense. She's trying to help us." Mikado interjects placatingly, his lips quirking into a slight smile however. 

Their banter continues even as they go back to work, the atmosphere happy and comfortable. They're best friends and partners after all, and teasing each other is one of the things they do best.

\----

Of course, sometimes Masaomi's ideas backfire. Sometimes, instead of getting the blood pumping and energizing you, dancing just tires you out more.

Mikado falls asleep on his books long before one. He doesn't see the fond smiles of his two partners as they move him over to their makeshift bed and get him all tucked in.

What he does notice however, come morning, is that they left the books out so they could come cuddle him rather than finish their studying.


End file.
